dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Explosion of Anger
Explosion of Anger (怒り爆発!! 悟空よ、みんなの仇を討ってくれ, Ikari Bakuhatsu!! Gokū yo, Minna no Kataki o Uttekure) is the twenty-first episode of the Frieza Saga and the ninety-sixth overall episode in the uncut version of the Dragon Ball Z series. Its original Japanese air date was June 19, 1991. Its original American air date was October 19, 1999. It features Goku's first fight as a legendary Super Saiyan after getting enraged at Krillin's death. Summary Goku, having just transformed into a Super Saiyan, orders Gohan to take Piccolo and find Bulma to get them both to his ship and leave Namek. Although shocked at Goku's transformation, Frieza very nearly shoots Gohan and Piccolo out of the sky, but Goku appears in front of him and begins to roughly squeeze the tyrant's hand. As Goku lectures Frieza on his ruthless killing spree and how he can obviously only think about how to destroy him, Frieza groans in pain and struggles to free his hand from Goku's rough grip. As Frieza struggles to free his hand, a purple-pink energy dome is formed surrounding both of them. Frieza finally wrenches free and realizes that Goku has become the Super Saiyan he feared for so long. On Earth, as Dr. Brief repairs the ship, Master Roshi senses Goku's new power, and confides to Yajirobe that Goku is currently battling his own mind in order not to succumb to his new power. Still enraged about the death of Krillin, Goku attacks Frieza, easily pummelling him around. Frustrated, Frieza throws everything he can at Goku, but is unable to harm him, even when he fires a Death Beam straight into Goku's chin. Goku then makes the compelling declaration: "I am the hope of the Universe! I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace! I am protector of the innocent! I am the Light to the Darkness! I am truth. Ally to good! Nightmare to you!" Battles *Super Saiyan Goku vs. Frieza (50% Power form) Background Information Production Inconsistencies *When Gohan and Krillin were flying to Goku and Piccolo in the episode "Transformed at Last", they were having trouble because they lost a lot of their power. But in this episode Gohan can pick up Piccolo and fly with him without any trouble. *Straight after Goku's close up (having black eyes), the camera shows a close up of Frieza. His head (the purple part) has now turned black as well. *Shortly after Goku says, "I am protector of the innocent, I am the light in the darkness, I am truth", we see that his eyes are black instead of the blue/green color that Super Saiyans have. *Goku's speech (which is known as "I am speech") is completely invented, and it has nothing to do with the Japanese version. The line "Ally to good, nightmare to you" in the FUNimation dub, is completely different from the Japanese line "I am Son Goku, a Super Saiyan". Quotes Gallery Category:Frieza Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z